Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната (саундтрек)
Великобритания США | лейбл = Atlantic Records | длительность = 1:10:11 }}Саундтрек к фильму «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната» был выпущен 12 ноября 2002 года. Композитором вновь выступил Джон Уильямс. Часть музыки была исполнена под руководством другого композитора Уильяма Росса, поскольку Уильямс выполнял обязательства ещё перед другой компанией. Музыка была исполнена Лондонским симфоническим оркестром. Саундтрек был номинирован на премию «Грэмми» в номинации Лучший оригинальный саундтрек. Список композиций Альбомная версия #«Prologue: Book II and The Escape from the Dursleys» — 3:31 #«Fawkes the Phoenix» — 3:45 #«The Chamber of Secrets» — 3:49 #«Gilderoy Lockhart» — 2:05 #«The Flying Car» — 4:08 #«Knockturn Alley» — 1:47 #«Introducing Colin» — 1:49 #«The Dueling Club» — 4:08 #«Dobby The House Elf» — 3:27 #«The Spiders» — 4:32 #«Moaning Myrtle» — 2:05 #«Meeting Aragog» — 3:18 #«Fawkes is Reborn» — 3:19 #«Meeting Tom Riddle» — 3:38 #«Cornish Pixies» — 2:13 #«Polyjuice Potion» — 3:52 #«Cakes for Crabbe and Goyle» — 3:30 #«Duelling the Basilisk» — 5:02 #«Reunion of Friends» — 5:08 #«Harry's Wondrous World» — 5:02 Расширенная версия (Complete Score) :: CD1 # «Prologue: Book II and Harry Through the Window» — 1:29 # «Dursley's Schedule and Dobby's First Appearance» — 0:48 # «There is a Plot» — 0:42 # «Dobby the House Elf and Chasing Dobby» — 1:27 # «Dobby the House Elf (Album)» — 3:29 # «Dursley Putting on Bars and Escape from the Dursleys» — 3:05 # «The Burrow» — 0:52 # «Owl Post and Floo Powder» — 1:31 # «Diagonalley!» — 0:16 # «Borgin's» — 0:51 # «Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley» — 1:50 # «Gilderoy Lockhart» — 0:25 # «Gilderoy Lockhart (Album)» — 2:08 # «Encounter with the Malfoys» — 2:30 # «Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, The Barrier is Closed, The Flying Car» — 5:26 # «The Car Flees and Entering Hogwarts» — 0:30 # «Meeting Filch» — 0:26 # «Snape's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Greenhouse» — 1:25 # «Introducing Colin» — 0:40 # «Howler Delivery» — 0:44 # «Professor Gilderoy Lockhart and Cornish Pixies» — 2:58 # «Encounter with Malfoy, Ron vs. Malfoy, Ron and Slugs» — 1:20 # «Hermione and Hagrid's Hut» — 1:17 # «Hearing the Voice and Mrs. Norris Petrified» — 2:33 # «The Professors and the Moving Stairs, Hearing Voices» — 1:48 # «History of the Founders» — 2:07 # «Forming the Plan» — 0:49 # «The Quidditch Match» — 5:07 # «Dobby Reappears» — 1:57 # «Moaning Myrtle» — 0:46 # «The Dueling Club (Album)» — 4:10 # «Parseltongue» — 0:50 # «Finding Justin and Dumbledore's Office» — 3:57 # «Fawkes is Reborn» — 0:38 # «Fawkes the Phoenix (Album)» — 3:47 # «Dumbledore and Harry Talk, Christmas at Hogwarts» — 1:00 # «Cakes for Crabbe and Goyle, Polyjuice Potion» — 4:06 # «The Flying Car (Full Album Version)» — 4:08 :: CD2 # «The Chamber of Secrets (Album)» — 3:52 # «Meeting Tom Riddle (Full Album Version)» — 3:40 # «Finding the Diary, Examining the Diary, Meeting Tom Riddle, Hogwarts Castle Briefly» — 6:34 # «Meeting Neville and Intruder in the Boy's Dormitory» — 1:02 # «Hermione Petrified» — 0:51 # «An Unexpected Visit» — 3:43 # «Following the Spiders» — 1:09 # «Meeting Aragog, The Spiders Attack, Fleeing the Spiders» — 6:46 # «To the Third Floor Corridor» — 2:09 # «Questioning Myrtle and Finding the Entrance» — 3:42 # «Obliviate!» — 1:30 # «Entering the Chamber, Finding Ginny and Tom Riddle, Fighting the Basilisk» — 8:13 # «Harry is Wounded and Tom is Destroyed» — 3:59 # «Something is Troubling You and Godric Gryffindor» — 2:34 # «Another Encounter with Malfoy» — 3:51 # «End Credits (Harry's Wondrous World, Fawkes the Phoenix, Chamber of Secrets)» — 8:43 # «Harry's Wondrous World (Album)» — 5:02 См. также * «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната» * «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната» (фильм) * «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната» (игра) * «Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната» (игровой саундтрек) Ссылки en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (soundtrack) es:Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (banda sonora) fr:Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (musique) pl:Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (ścieżka dźwiękowa) tr:Harry Potter ve Sırlar Odası (müziği albümü) Категория:Саундтреки Категория:Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната (саундтрек)